


Something I should have known before

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris jest szczęśliwy z Katy, lecz uświadamia sobie, że zakochał się także w Adamie. Nie rozumie swoich uczuć, nie wie co robić. Czy nowe uczucie zniszczy jego małżeństwo? Czy znajdzie szczęście u boku Adama czy może oboje go porzucą?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It messed me up, I need a second to breathe…_  
Adam Lambert, "Whataya want from me"

 

Kris ledwie zdążył wsiąść do samochodu, kiedy poczuł wibracje telefonu w tylnej kieszeni jego wąskich jeansów. Podniósł się nieznacznie na siedzeniu, aby go wydobyć, po czym spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i przyłożył telefon do ucha, jednocześnie przekręcając kluczyki w stacyjce.

\- Wiesz, że widzieliśmy się dwie minuty temu, prawda? Właśnie wyszedłem z twojego mieszkania.

\- Wiem.

\- Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że to zarejestrowałeś. – Kris mógł się założyć, że Adam także uśmiechał się teraz szeroko. Po prostu słyszał to w jego głosie rozbrzmiewającym w słuchawce.

\- Dokuczasz mi. – Adam na próżno próbował brzmieć, jakby naprawdę cierpiał. W jego głosie Kris nadal wyczuwał uśmiech. – Jesteś okrutny, a ja dzwonię, żeby ci powiedzieć, że tęsknię.

\- Już?

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty nie?

\- Ani trochę.

\- Widzisz, znów to robisz.

\- Co takiego?

\- Łamiesz mi serce, Kristopher.

Na dźwięk swojego pełnego imienia wypowiedzianego z (bądź co bądź udawanym) smutkiem w głosie, Kris nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się głośno. Z głośnika telefonu zawtórował mu w tym Adam. Kris uwielbiał jego śmiech, zawsze tak dźwięczny i radosny.

\- A tak na serio, to rzeczywiście tęsknię. – Adam spoważniał nieznacznie, jednak nadal się uśmiechał. – Powinieneś wpadać do mnie częściej, załatwię to z Katy.

\- Sugerujesz, że mnie się to nie uda? – tym razem Kris udawał oburzenie. – Że nie uda mi się tego załatwić z własną żoną?

\- Nie. – Adam zgasił brutalnie jego zapędy, chichocząc jednak cicho poza mikrofon telefonu. – Nie zapominaj, że to do mnie ma słabość.

Kris zaśmiał się. – Każdy ma do ciebie słabość, Adam, a Katy to nie wyjątek. Myślę, że twój argument właśnie przepadł.

Na chwilę w słuchawce zapadła cisza. Kilka sekund później Adam zapytał niskim głosem:

\- A ty, Kris… Czy ty masz do mnie słabość?

Był prawdziwym flirciarzem. Komplementy, aluzje, sugestie, dwuznaczne pytania, zmysłowy ton głosu – to wszystko było jego chlebem powszednim. Flirtował z każdym – mężczyznami, kobietami, fanami, dziennikarzami, członkami swojego zespołu, sprzedawcami w sklepach… Dla Krisa taki kierunek rozmowy nie był więc niczym nowym i zaskakującym. To po prostu był on. Cały Adam.  
Jego Adam.

\- Jakbyś sam dobrze o tym nie wiedział.

Kris był jak najbardziej szczery. Adam był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, byli niewiarygodnie blisko. Wspierająca, lojalna i najbardziej pozytywna osoba pod słońcem. Uwielbiał tego faceta.

Adam zamruczał zmysłowo – Dobra odpowiedź.

Z głośnika telefonu rozległ się ponownie wesoły śmiech bruneta, a Kris nie umiał mu w tym nie zawtórować.

\- Pamiętaj o piątkowej kolacji. Katy zrobi potrawkę z jagnięciny.

\- Z wiśniami?

\- Z wiśniami.

\- Fantastycznie. A ty? Co przygotujesz?

\- A na co miałbyś ochotę? – Jeśli Adam wymyśli coś egzotycznego, pewnie będzie musiał zatrzymać się gdzieś na zakupy; próbował w myślach zlokalizować najbliższy supermarket.

\- Ciasto czekoladowe. Z truskawkami i…

\- I bananami. Wiem. – Kris uśmiechnął się, zawsze dziwiąc się, jak dobrze zna Adama, który jest przecież najbardziej nieprzewidywalną osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał.

\- Dokładnie. I bitą śmietaną, nie zapomnij. – w głośniku, gdzieś w oddali zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. – Muszę kończyć, przyszedł Neil. Do piątku, dzieciaku.

\- Do zobaczenia, stary. – Kris rozłączył się i odrzucił telefon na siedzenie obok, po czym sięgnął, aby włączyć radio. Nie umiał jeździć w ciszy.

Adele zaczęła śpiewać swój najnowszy przebój, a Kris zaczął w myślach tworzyć listę zakupów na piątkową kolację. Potem jego myśli popłynęły swobodnie, nie koncentrując się na niczym konkretnym, dopóki z radia nie popłynęła zapowiedź jego własnego przeboju, Live Like We're Dying.

\- No proszę, proszę… - mruknął do siebie, nieznacznie zwiększając głośność. Tak dawno nie słyszał jej w radiu, nie wiedział, że jeszcze ją puszczają.

Chociaż nie był współautorem słów, doskonale czuł tę piosenkę. Zawsze kiedy śpiewał ją na koncertach, niejako izolował się od wszystkiego, po prostu wczuwając się w słowa. Pozwalając, aby dotarły do niego samego. Mów częściej „kocham". Nie żałuj niczego. Rób to, co kochasz.  
Żyj, jakby miało nie być jutra.

Śpiewał głośno całą pierwszą zwrotkę, jednak kiedy zaczął się refren, wyciszył radio – właśnie zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle, a kierowcy z samochodów obok dziwnie mu się przyglądali. Włączył je jednak z powrotem, gdy zapaliło się zielone światło, a on sam został z tyłu, gdy samochody wokół ruszyły z piskiem opon. Właśnie zaczęła się druga zwrotka.

_If your plane fell out of the skies_  
 _who would you call with your last goodbye?_

Ten jeden wers wpadł mu w ucho i zastanowił się nad nim sekundę. Zawsze śpiewał go z myślą o tej jedynej. Tej, która nadawała jego życiu sens. „Do kogo wykonałbym ostatni telefon?" Uśmiechnął się. „To chyba oczywiste, że zadzwoniłbym do…"

Lecz tym razem w jego umyśle pojawiło się nie jedno, lecz dwa imiona.

Potrząsnął głową, próbując się skupić. To jasne, że zadzwoniłby do…

Obydwa imiona nadal błąkały się w jego głowie. Wziął głęboki oddech. „Daj spokój, Kris." Pomyślał, starając się jeszcze raz zebrać myśli. „Oczywiście, że ostatnią osobą, do której bym zadzwonił…"

Przed oczami stanęły mu jednak dwie osoby, żadna nie chciała ustąpić drugiej. Choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo się starał, nie umiał sprawić, aby w odniesieniu do tego pytania jedno z imion znikło z jego umysłu.

A gdyby… A gdyby jednak umiał sprawić, aby w jego myślach zostało tylko jedno…  
Które by to było?

Z jednej strony Katy. Znał ją od wieków, poznali się już jako dzieci, a jako nastolatkowie byli już nierozłączni. Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a potem zaczęli się umawiać, płynnie przechodząc od przyjaźni do miłości. Takiej od zawsze i na zawsze. Jej obecność przy jego boku w każdym momencie jego życia była dla niego tak naturalna, tak oczywista, jak oddychanie.

Wiedział, że pewnego dnia ją poślubi. I zrobił to, pomimo sprzeciwu ich rodziców.

I byli szczęśliwi. To Kris wiedział na pewno.

Wiedział to, kiedy Katy przesiadywała do trzeciej w nocy w pubach, w których grywał, aby zarobić na czynsz. Kiedy razem wyjeżdżali na charytatywne misje do Maroka i Tajlandii, gdzie spali na matach, odganiając od siebie wzajemnie insekty. I kiedy przerwał studia, aby spełnić swoje marzenia w Idolu.

Mimo, że od czasów wygranej ich normalne życie uległo zmianie o 180 stopni, byli naprawdę szczęśliwi. Nie chciał tego zmieniać.

Ale w jego myślach błądziło jeszcze jedno imię.

Adam. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Nie wyobrażał sobie bycia w Idolu bez niego. Nie przetrwałby sam w tym chaosie rywalizujących ze sobą osobowości. Był dla niego ostatnią ostoją normalności w całym tym szaleństwie.

Kris zwrócił na niego uwagę na samym początku przesłuchań, zanim jeszcze Adam zauważył jego. Nie przez wygląd, choć i przez to trudno było go nie zauważyć. Raczej dzięki niesamowitej charyzmie i pewności siebie. A potem, kiedy się poznali, dzięki normalności. I radości życia, którą go ostatecznie ujął. Adam był po prostu dobrym człowiekiem i Kris był wdzięczny Bogu, że przypadkowo dobrano ich jako współlokatorów. To był najszczęśliwszy przypadek, jaki mógł mu się wtedy przydarzyć.

Cieszył się, kiedy zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze bardziej na trasie, a także potem, kiedy zamieszkali niedaleko siebie i wpadali z odwiedzinami niemal co drugi dzień. Kiedy dzwonili do siebie nawet kilka razy dziennie.

Uwielbiał go, ale Kris nie był pewien, czy powinien stawać mu przed oczami w odniesieniu do tego pytania, które powinno być zarezerwowane dla tej jedynej osoby. Drugiej połówki.

Przecież dla Adama to była tylko przyjaźń, prawda?  
Nie było między nimi żadnego napięcia, jakie zazwyczaj towarzyszy wzajemnemu przyciąganiu dwóch zainteresowanych sobą osób. Było naturalnie. Prosto i całkiem normalnie.

A może przegapił jakiś subtelny sygnał, który kiedyś wysyłał w jego stronę Adam? Mógłby czegoś takiego nie zauważyć tylko dlatego, że okazywali sobie dużo uczuć od samego początku ich znajomości? Czy to było możliwe?  
A jeśli tak, to czy nie powinien wiedzieć tego wszystkiego dużo wcześniej?

Przez ten jeden, jedyny wers Kris niczego już nie był pewien.

Ziarno niepewności wkradło się już w jego umysł i zaczęło kiełkować, skupiając na sobie całą jego uwagę. Choćby chciał, nie mógł o tym nie myśleć. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, co by było gdyby…

To był tylko jeden wers, jedna sekunda, a Kris już w tej chwili czuł, że coś się zmieniło. Nie sytuacja, bo tu wszystko było tak, jak wcześniej. Kris i Katy, i Adam.  
To Kris się zmienił, coś w nim.  
Ziarno niepewności zaczęło kiełkować jak szalone.

Nie mógł już dłużej skupić się na jeździe, więc skręcił w boczną pustą uliczkę i zatrzymał samochód. Zgasił silnik i odchylił głowę do tyłu, kładąc ją na oparcie siedzenia. Teraz mógł w spokoju pomyśleć.

Ale… o czym tak właściwie miał myśleć? Nad czym konkretnym miał się zastanawiać?  
Czy Adam coś do niego czuje? Czy przegapił jego sygnały?  
A może… czy to on czuje coś do Adama?

Czyżby podświadomość próbowała mu uświadomić, że Adam jest dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem? Że czuje do niego więcej niż sam mógłby przypuszczać? Niż sam byłby gotów przyznać?

Czy w ogóle byłby w stanie zakochać się w mężczyźnie?

Nie wiedział. Co prawda dopuszczał do siebie myśl, że każdy jest do pewnego stopnia biseksualny. Wierzył, że nie zakochujesz się w kobiecie czy mężczyźnie; nie w płci, ale w człowieku. W jego duszy.

Jeśli, już, to tylko w Adamie, pomyślał. W jego duszy teoretycznie mógłby się zakochać. Był mu bliższy niż najlepszy przyjaciel. Był dla niego jak brat. Jednak… Nie trzymasz przecież brata za rękę podczas oglądania filmu, przytulając się na kanapie. Nie bratu siedzisz na kolanach w klubie, choć wokół pełno wolnych miejsc. Nie flirtuje z tobą, wysyłając podszyte aluzjami smsy i e-maile. Nie z bratem po raz pierwszy w życiu próbujesz, jak smakuje pocałunek z mężczyzną.

Kris nigdy nie zapomni tego pocałunku. Dotyku cudownie miękkich i delikatnych ust Adama na swoich gorących wargach. Zupełnie innej chemii niż przy pocałunku z Katy. Wzajemnego przyciągania rozpalonych ust, jakby właśnie tak działała na nich grawitacja – kusząc i przyciągając ich ku sobie.

Potrząsnął głową, starając się odgonić rozpraszające go nieprzyzwoite myśli. Nie powinien tego wspominać.  
Ale w gruncie rzeczy… dlaczego nie? Czy to coś złego, że przypominał sobie chwile spędzone z Adamem?  
Nie, to nic złego, ale po co do tego wracać?  
Bo warto pielęgnować w sobie najpiękniejsze wspomnienia ostatnich trzech lat.  
Powinien zapomnieć.  
Nie może zapomnieć! Nie po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli, co razem robili. Nie po tym, jak cudownie rozwinął się ich... No właśnie, co?

Kris ponownie potrząsnął głową, z irytacją uderzając dłonią w tablicę rozdzielczą dwuletniego Forda. Nie dość, że nie umiał dojść do ładu z własnymi myślami, które wirowały w jego głowie bez konkretnego kierunku, to jeszcze nie był już w stanie nazwać tego, co między nimi było.  
Przyjaźń?  
Tak, ale czy tylko? Dostawał od niego tak wiele sprzecznych sygnałów…  
Znajomość?  
To brzmi tak sztywno i chłodno. Bezdusznie.  
Miłość?  
Czy łączyła ich miłość…?

Czy kochał Adama? Kris mógł z całą pewnością na to pytanie odpowiedzieć twierdząco. Uwielbiał go i nie mógł znieść myśli, że mógłby go w jakikolwiek sposób utracić. Nie mógłby pozwolić sobie na to, aby zniknął z jego życia. Wiedział aż za dobrze, że by tego nie przeżył.  
Jednak Kris wiedział, że miłość ma różne oblicza. Miłość do rodziców, rodzeństwa, dzieci, partnera, przyjaciela… Każda jest zupełnie inna, niepowtarzalna, piękna. Lecz każdą można łatwo zdefiniować, a Kris nie umiał odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie w jaki sposób go kochał. Jak brata, przyjaciela, czy może… kogoś znacznie ważniejszego?

Czy kochał Adama tak, jak kochał Katy?

To wydawało się niedorzeczne. Ta myśl jednak sprawiła, że jego serce zatrzymało się na chwilę we wszechogarniającym poruszeniu. Jakby ustanie tego miarowego rytmu miało pomóc mu zdać sobie sprawę z własnych uczuć i nazwać je. Jakby cokolwiek to zmieniło.

Poza tym, pomyślał Kris, przyszło mu to do głowy, więc coś _musiało_ być na rzeczy.

Podobno ludzie wiedzą, że się w kimś zakochali. Tak po prostu.  
Ale jak można się upewnić? Czy to w ogóle możliwe wiedzieć na pewno?

Miał wrażenie, że zwariuje od natłoku myśli.

Nie pamiętał _jak_ zorientował się, że zakochał się w Katy. Jej obecność był łatwa, właściwa. Czuł to od kiedy po raz pierwszy ją spotkał. Że to pokrewna dusza. Kochał ją ponad wszystko. Wiedział, że chciał, aby była w jego życiu już na zawsze – dlatego się jej oświadczył.  
Ale to samo mógł teraz powiedzieć o Adamie. Naturalna obecność… Od kiedy go poznał... Pokrewna dusza… Nie chciał go stracić, pragnął mieć go zawsze przy sobie.

Kris otworzył szeroko oczy, uświadamiając sobie to, on czym powinien wiedzieć już dawno.

Jeśli naprawdę _zakochał się_ w Adamie…  
Fala gorąca rozlała się w jego wnętrzu, rozpoczynając od serca, które zabiło gorączkowym, nieregularnym rytmem. To był jedyny dźwięk, który był w stanie do niego dotrzeć, bo czuł się jak zanurzony w wodzie, odizolowany od całego zewnętrznego świata milionem kłębiących się myśli.

Jeśli naprawdę zakochał się w Adamie…  
Wtedy wszystko nagle stałoby się logiczne.  
To, że nie lubił jego poprzedniego chłopaka, Tylera, twierdząc, że nie jest dla Adama wystarczająco dobry. I to, że Adam rzucił go krótko po tym, jak Kris powiedział mu o swoich odczuciach. Kris głęboko w duszy twierdził, że nikt nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla Adama.  
Jak bardzo szczęśliwy był, gdy ich trasy koncertowe się skończył, a oni mogli znów spotykać się niemal codziennie.  
Jak dobrze czuł się, gdy trzymali się za ręce. Naturalnie. We właściwym czasie i z najbardziej właściwą osobą.  
Zazdrość o pocałunki z Tommym na koncertach. Wtedy tłumaczył to sobie tym, że sam był wtedy w trasie i tęsknił za bliskością Katy. Teraz jednak wiedział, że to nie tak. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że chciał _być na miejscu_ drobnego basisty, czuć się bezpiecznie w silnych ramionach Adama i co wieczór przyjmować jego namiętne pocałunki.

Kris ocknął się gwałtownie z potoku myśli, otwierając szeroko oczy i oddychając głęboko, starając się uspokoić gorączkowe bicie swego serca, starając się zrozumieć, do jakich właśnie doszedł wniosków.

_Zakochał się w Adamie._

Nie powinien być tym zdziwiony, bo Adam przyciągał do siebie ludzi. Wszyscy go uwielbiali, nikt nie umiał pozostać mu obojętnym. A jednak go to zaskoczyło, spadło na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba, niewątpliwie zwiastując burzę, która właśnie grzmiała gdzieś w oddali, mącąc mu w głowie.

W każdym mięśniu, każdej cząsteczce skóry czuł wibracje przenoszące fale ciepła po całym jego ciele. Nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej czuł się tak dziwnie – tak słabo, a jednocześnie tak doskonale. Tak bezbronnie, ale całkowicie świadomie. Jego myśli nadal wirowały bezładnie, dokładnie tak, jak jego uczucia. Czuł, że jego umysł wyglądał teraz jak obraz jakiegoś wybitnego abstrakcjonisty.

Jak łatwo jest przejść od przyjaźni do zakochania? Kris miał wrażenie, że zajmuje to zaledwie sekundę – wystarczająco, aby zmieniło się w tobie coś, co pozwoli to ujrzeć. Jedna mała, cienka linia. Jednak akceptacja i zrozumienie tego nowego, obezwładniającego uczucia to już zupełnie inna sprawa. Kiedy już sobie to uświadomisz, nie ma dla ciebie ratunku. Stajesz się niewolnikiem w pułapce kłębowiska własnych uczuć.

Kolejna myśl wróciła mu do głowy sprawiając, że wszystkie inne zeszły na dalszy plan. Co, jeśli Adam nadal miał do niego słabość? Jeśli… nadal był w nim zakochany? Czy to coś zmienia?

Starał się myśleć o tym obiektywnie. O ile to w ogóle jest możliwe, myśleć obiektywnie o miłości.

Pokręcił w zaprzeczeniu głową. Nie, to niczego nie zmienia, nie może! Co z Katy? Co z ich małżeństwem? Nie, pomyślał Kris, to nie może tak po prostu zniknąć. Nie może odejść. Nie może zniszczyć czegoś tak pięknego i trwałego, co nadawało jego życiu sens. Nie mógłby zrobić Katy czegoś tak okrutnego, nie po tym, jak bardzo wspierała go i jak wiele poświęciła dla ich związku przez ostatnich kilka lat. Przecież ją kochał, prawda? Uwielbiał i ubóstwiał. Więc dlaczego miał teraz wątpliwości? Dlaczego gdzieś głęboko w środku zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien odejść i być może spróbować znaleźć szczęście u boku kogoś innego? U boku Adama.

Czy jeśli byłby singlem, Adam zachowywałby się inaczej? Podrywałby go, chciał się z nim związać? Czy dawałby mu coś do zrozumienia? Czy jeśli nie byłby z Katy, czy on sam chciałby, próbowałby _być z Adamem_?

Nie wiedział, czy bardziej ekscytowała czy przerażała go jego twierdząca odpowiedź na te pytania.

Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie ich pocałunek, lecz zanim zaczął poddawać się wspomnieniom, jego wyobraźnia podsunęła mu kolejne obrazy: wspólne kolacje, nocne wyjścia do klubów, wieczorne oglądanie nudnych filmów. Przytulanie na kanapie i przypalony popcorn. Zasypianie co noc w swoich ramionach i budzenie się co rano obok siebie. Nie umiał zaprzeczyć – chciał tego, chciał mieć to wszystko z Adamem.

Jednak właśnie w tym momencie, jak na ironię wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obraz Katy: Katy cierpiącej po jego odejściu, Katy płaczącej, Katy nie umiejącą poradzić sobie ze złamanym sercem. Sercem, które on, Kris, skradł jej i zdeptał, roztrzaskując na miliony kawałków, których nigdy już nie da się do końca skleić.

Po jego opalonych policzkach popłynęły gorzkie łzy wstydu. Był ostatnim palantem. Jak mógł w ogóle o tym myśleć? Chciał wierzyć, że to, czy Adam nadal chciałby się z nim związać niczego nie zmienia. Niczego! To, że zorientował się, że jest zakochany jednocześnie w nich obojgu nie znaczy, że jego życie musi teraz się diametralnie zmienić! Nie może. Jeśli tak by się stało, znaczyłoby to, że nie jest wart ani Adama ani Katy.

Położył dłonie na kierownicy i zaczął nerwowo stukać o nią palcami, starając się uspokoić. W roztargnieniu spojrzał na nie i jego wzrok spoczął na lewej dłoni. Na jej serdecznym palcu widniał mały, czarny tatuaż, owijający jego palec średniej grubości prostą linią, ozdobioną drobnymi zawijasami.

Obrączka.

Kris zacisnął powieki, spod których popłynęły kolejne gorące, słone łzy. W jednej sekundzie wytatuowany symbol przywiązania i wiecznej miłości sprawił, że poczuł do siebie wstręt. Jak mógł nawet myśleć o poświęcaniu szczęścia jego i Katy dla niepewnego związku z Adamem? Przecież nawet nie był pewien jego uczuć. Był za to pewien, że jest szczęśliwy z Katy. Kocha ją i jest szczęśliwy. I nie warto poświęcać tak pięknej przyjaźni i szczęśliwego małżeństwa dla związku, który może nawet nie ma szans przetrwania.

Kris włożył kluczyki do stacyjki samochodu i przekręcił je, włączając silnik i wciskając pedał gazu. Zanim samochód ruszył, Kris postanowił starać się nie myśleć o tym wszystkim, co zauważył dzisiaj. Wiedział, że będzie to trudne, ale musi się postarać. Dla Katy. Bo miedzy nimi nic nie może się zmienić, a Adam powinien pozostać tylko przyjacielem.

Przekonał do tego swój zdrowy rozsądek. Jednak nie był pewien, czy przekonał swoje serce.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd rather shut my mouth_  
 _Than to spell it out_  
 _There's no doubt_  
 _When it's written all over my face_  
Kris Allen, "Written all over my face"

 

Piątek, a wraz z nim kolacja nadeszły zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Kris nie miał czasu nawet zastanowić się jak powinien się zachowywać, aby nie pokazać jak silne, skrajne emocje targają nim od wewnątrz. Czuł prawdziwy ból w sercu; tak silny, jakby przyjmował w nie serie ciosów pięścią. Tak realny, jakby tylko on był jedyną rzeczywistą, trwałą rzeczą na świecie. Tak przejmujący, że momentami Kris miał ochotę zaszyć się gdzieś, gdzie nikt by go nie znalazł i odizolować od całego tego bólu.

Czasami po prostu chciał to serce sobie wyrwać, ale nie wiedział, czy w ogóle by mu to w jakikolwiek sposób pomogło.

Przy Katy zachowywał się, jakby nigdy nic. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że właśnie tak to wyglądało. Jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby wszystko było okej. Błagał, aby jego żona nie okazała się zbyt dobrym obserwatorem, choć niestety czasem czuł na sobie jej zmartwione spojrzenia. Jednak był pewien, że Katy wiedziała o nim jedno; cokolwiek by się nie działo, Kris będzie cierpiał w milczeniu. Powie, że nic się nie dzieje, że wszystko jest w porządku i szybciej napisze o tym piosenkę, niż wypowie na głos swoje uczucia.

Zagłębiony we własnych myślach machinalnie kroił warzywa, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Serce zabiło mu gwałtownie, bo doskonale wiedział, kto czeka na ganku. Zaschło mu w ustach, niemal zakręciło mu się w głowie. Wiedział, że powinien był odwołać to spotkanie, pod byle jakim pretekstem. Miał wrażenie, że jest całkiem duża szansa, że właśnie dziś powie coś, czego zdecydowanie nie powinien.

Widok Adama zaparł mu dech w piersiach. Wyglądał zwyczajnie: szary T-shirt, wąskie jeansy. Nie miał wymyślnie ułożonych włosów i nawet odrobiny makijażu na twarzy. Lecz mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego, był nieziemsko piękny. Piękny w niepokojący, przeszywający serce sposób.

Kris zatonął w intrygująco intensywnym błękicie jego oczu, czystych i niewinnych, lecz jednocześnie tak drapieżnych.

Nie wiedział, jak długo stał tam tak bez słowa, wpatrzony z urzeczeniem w bruneta, dopóki ten nie odezwał się z delikatnym uśmiechem – Cześć.

Kris zorientował się, że zapomniał oddychać.

\- Hej.

Lecz nadal stał tam bez ruchu, jakby nieświadomy niczego innego poza hipnotyzującym spojrzeniem Adama. Miał wrażenie, że jest w transie. Gdyby Adam kazał mu w tym momencie skoczyć w ogień czy rzucić się z dachu wieżowca, Kris nie miał wątpliwości, że zrobiłby to bez najmniejszego wahania.

\- Nie zaprosisz mnie do środka, Kris?

To, że Adam wymówił jego imię (jak fantastycznie brzmiało w jego ustach!) sprawiło, że muzyk otrząsnął się z odrętwienia.

\- Och! Tak, j-jasne… - zacisnął na chwilę oczy i gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, aby się skupić – Uhm, oczywiście, p-przepraszam cię, Adam. Wchodź, zapraszamy.

Przesunął się, aby przepuścić go przodem. Kiedy Adam zniknął za rogiem salonu, Kris został w tyle. Oparł się o zamknięte przed chwilą drzwi i z rozdrażnieniem potarł czoło dłonią; co z jego wspaniałym planem nie pokazywania niczego po sobie? _Świetnie ci to poszło, Kristopher, naprawdę fantastycznie. Stałeś i gapiłeś się na niego jak zadurzona nastolatka. Czemu jeszcze nie zacząłeś się jąkać? Ach, nie – jednak zacząłeś. Brawo, oby tak dalej._ Ledwie powstrzymywał się przed uderzeniem się w czoło.

Pamiętał, że tak samo zaczął zachowywać się przy Katy, kiedy tylko zrozumiał, że czuje do niej coś więcej. Wtedy także rumienił się za każdym razem, gdy się do niej zwracał. Tylko czekał, aż tak samo stanie się teraz. Aż Katy to zauważy – zauważy i zrozumie. Pierwszy rumieniec będzie ostatnim zwiastunem katastrofy. Początkiem ich końca.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go wołanie Katy. Zanim dołączył do niej i ich gościa, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. _Weź się w garść. Idź tam i spędź przyjemnie wieczór. Wyłącz to._ Tak jakby to działało w ten sposób. Jakby można było tak po prostu wyłączyć swoje uczucia, gdyby to było możliwe. Życie byłoby o tyle prostsze, gdybyśmy mieli nad naszymi uczuciami jakąkolwiek kontrolę.

Kris niepewnie wkroczył do salonu, gdzie Katy i Adam śmieli się z czegoś głośno. Jego wzrok ślizgał się między nimi, nie wiedząc na kim się zatrzymać. Na kim chciał, a na kim mógł zatrzymać wzrok. Wyglądali tak zjawiskowo. Katy delikatnie zarumieniona, najpewniej od słodkiego wina, które właśnie popijała. Adam radośnie uśmiechnięty. Katy z promiennym uśmiechem na pomalowanych na różowo wargach. Adam przeczesujący smukłymi palcami gęste, lśniące włosy o kruczoczarnej barwie. Katy w seksownej, wyciętej sukience. Adam w nieprzyzwoicie obcisłych, ciemnych spodniach.

_Boże, pomóż! Pomóż i wyłącz to!_

Pogrążony we własnych myślach, udawał zainteresowanie nowym butikiem, który właśnie otworzyli w ich okolicy. Adam i Katy umawiali się na wspólne zakupy, jak to mieli w zwyczaju. Kris uśmiechał się szeroko na te plany, jednak myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Chciał zapytać sam siebie, jak doszło do tego, że zakochał się także w Adamie, jednak wydawało mu się, że znał już na to odpowiedź. To po prostu się stało. Naturalnie, po cichu. Właściwszym pytaniem było więc „dlaczego zorientował się dopiero teraz?"

Dlaczego jeszcze kilka dni temu wszystko było spokojne, zwykłe, _normalne_ , a teraz wariuje na punkcie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? Bo dostał impuls do przemyśleń? Intensywnie analizował co, jak, dlaczego…?

Zupełnie, jakby to uczucie spłynęło na niego, jakby pojawiło się tak nagle, tak szybko, jak równikowe, południowe zenitalne burze. Tak szybko i tak samo gwałtownie. Wiedział jednak, że w przeciwieństwie do tych wyładowań, jego uczucie będzie trwać. I to było tym, czego w egoistycznym odruchu bał się najbardziej.

Raz zasiane ziarno wątpliwości już nie tyle kiełkowało pewnością, co owocowało oczywistym już dla Krisa stanem zakochania. Miłością, którą dzielił między dwoje najbliższych mu osób, z których nie umiałby zrezygnować. Z żadnej z nich. Lecz jak długo będzie trwać w takim impasie? Ile czasu minie, nim zmęczony ukrywaniem swoich uczuć, załamie się i wszystko wykrzyczy? Tak, aby cały świat dowiedział się, jaką jest okropną osobą? Jak krzywdzi tę, której przyrzekał niepodzielną miłość aż po grób? Jak rani swojego najbliższego przyjaciela nie będąc wobec niego szczerym? Nie mówiąc mu prawdy, czyli tak naprawdę kłamiąc?

Siedząc naprzeciw nich i udając zaangażowanie w rozmowę, Kris ledwie powstrzymywał się od płaczu. Nie wiedział, jak długo będzie w stanie tak trwać.

Pod pozorem przyniesienia deseru, wymknął się do kuchni, gdzie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Ciężkim krokiem podszedł do stołu i opadł na krzesło, opierając łokcie o drewniany blat i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

W głowie miał mętlik. Nie chciał nawet o tym wszystkim myśleć, jednak nie umiał przestać. Serce bolało go jak diabli, wnętrzności skręcały mu się w strachu, ekscytacji i jeszcze czymś, czego aktualnie nie umiał nazwać. Jak bardzo przydałby się teraz wyłącznik usuwający dręczące myśli!

Łzy znów zaczęły mu napływać do oczu. Zaczął mrugać szybko, aby je odegnać. Nienawidził tego, że ostatnio zupełnie nie panuje nad swoimi emocjami. Opuścił dłonie na stół i zacisnął pięści. Nie miał kontroli nad swoimi uczuciami, a to sprawiało, że czuł się bezsilny. A to było najgorsze ze wszystkiego.

Usłyszał ciche kroki na korytarzu, które rozpoznał natychmiast. Nie mógłby ich pomylić z jakimikolwiek innymi. Zerwał się z krzesła i dwoma krokami znalazł się przy lodówce. Ledwie zdążył wyłożyć ciasto na zdobną paterę, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i do kuchni sprężystym krokiem wszedł Adam. Podszedł do Krisa i objął go w pasie od tyłu tak, jak często go przytulał. Jednak tym razem poczuł, że mięśnie jego przyjaciela napinają się, a on sam sztywnieje. Zdezorientowało go to.

\- Coś się stało?

W jego głosie Kris słyszał szczery niepokój i zmartwienie. Sam martwił się też swoją własną reakcją; wcześniej w objęciach Adama rozluźniał się, czuł się bezpiecznie. Jednak teraz poczuł coś jeszcze – przemożną chęć zatopienia swoich ust w jego pełnych wargach. Przestraszyło go to na tyle, że nawet Adam poczuł, jak całe ciało niższego mężczyzny napięło się w niepokoju.

Kris odwrócił się w objęciach Adama i nieznacznie odsunął. – Wszystko w porządku, Adam. Nie zawracaj sobie głowy.

Właśnie wtedy, ku swojemu przerażeniu, zdał sobie sprawę, że się zarumienił…

\- Na pewno? – Adam przechylił na bok głowę w powątpiewaniu – Jesteś spięty. I jakby nieobecny. Mam się martwić?

Adam patrzył uważnie w oczy Krisa, który starał się wytrzymać intensywny, uważny wzrok bruneta, będąc świadomym demaskujących go zaróżowionych policzków. Jednocześnie próbował nie zagłębiać się w to magnetyzujące, przeszywające go na wskroś spojrzenie promieniście błękitnych oczu, bo mogłoby to być dla niego zgubne.

Brakło mu tchu, bezwzględnie potrzebował powietrza.

Westchnął i zmusił się do zmęczonego uśmiechu.

\- Nie trzeba, to nic takiego. – machnął ręką na potwierdzenie swoich słów. – Przejdzie.

Ale dobrze wiedział, że to nie minie tak szybko, jeśli nie wcale.

…

Dochodziła trzecia. Kris leżał w łóżku, pogrążony w bezładnie krążących po jego głowie myślach. Katy spała spokojnie u jego boku, jej oddech głęboki i równy. Kris przekręcał się z boku na bok, starając się zasnąć, aby nie musieć rozmyślać, analizować, wspominać. Aby odciąć się od tego wszystkiego, choćby na kilka godzin. Zawsze miał spokojne sny i nawet mętlik w głowie i sercu tego nie zmienił. Z utęsknieniem czekał więc codziennie na noc, kiedy mógł wreszcie zasnąć i pobyć przez jakiś czas w innym miejscu, w którym serce i myśli miał wolne od wszelkiego rodzaju trosk.

Lecz tym razem nie zdawało to egzaminu – jego myśli krążyły cały czas wokół tego samego.

Katy. Adam. Katy. Adam. Katy, Adam…

Kris podniósł się gwałtownie i usiadł na łóżku, starając się ochłonąć. Czuł wzbierające się pod powiekami piekące łzy, a w sercu żar. Czuł fizyczny, prawdziwy ból i nie mógł się od niego uwolnić.

Usłyszał nieznaczny ruch po swojej lewej stronie i poczuł dotyk delikatnej dłoni na swoim ramieniu.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Zacisnął mocno powieki, aby powstrzymać łzy, gotowe w każdej sekundzie popłynąć po jego policzkach. – Tak, skarbie. Nic się nie stało.

Katy usiadła mu na kolanach, odgarniając z czoła ciemne kosmyki. – Jesteś pewien? Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio coś cię gryzie. – Kris milczał. – Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć, prawda?

\- Oczywiście. – uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem, jednak Katy nie zauważyła w ciemności, że bardziej przypominało to grymas bólu niż uśmiech.

Dziewczyna przysunęła się nieco bliżej i pogładziła go po policzku. Pochyliła się i pocałowała go, starając się odegnać myśli, jakie zapewne nie dawały mu zasnąć. Potem jej usta przesunęły się na jego szyję, składając delikatne, motyle pocałunki, podczas gdy jej drobna dłoń wolno wślizgnęła się za linię materiału bokserek, wiszących nisko na jego biodrach. Zadrżał.

Rozwiązał ramiączka jej jedwabnej nocnej koszulki i delikatnie, z namysłem zsunął je, muskając palcami gładkie ramiona. Rozpalonymi ustami pieścił jej szyję i dekolt, z zachwytem wsłuchując się w jej ciche westchnienia.

Koszulka Katy znalazła się na podłodze, podobnie jak jego bokserki. Oplotła smukłymi nogami jego talię, a Kris przesunął dłonie na jej plecy, przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej siebie.

Pozwolił, aby chwila przejęła kontrolę, dali się ponieść emocjom. Chłonęli swoją bliskość, stając się jednością w miłosnym uniesieniu. Aż do świtu płonęli w swoich ramionach.

…

Czy można zakochać się w dwóch osobach na raz? Nieodwołanie, nieodwracalnie, bez pamięci? Czy to w ogóle możliwe?

Kris Allen teraz wiedział, że tak.

Są takie zdarzenia, które zmieniają nasze życie nawet, jeśli jest mała szansa na ich zaistnienie. Przypadki, zbiegi okoliczności - zdarzenia losowe o prawdopodobieństwie bliskim zeru.

Kris miał nieodparte wrażenie, że wszystko, co dzieje się w jego życiu to cykl przypadkowych zdarzeń, nad którymi nie ma zupełnie kontroli.


	3. Chapter 3

_Trying to be perfect, trying not to let you down_  
 _Honesty is honestly the hardest thing for me right now_  
 _(…) Stop ignoring that our hears are mourning_  
 _And let the rain come in._  
Kris Allen 'The truth"

\- Przez sen mówiłeś imię Adama.

Kris upuścił do zlewu talerz, który właśnie mył. Jęknął cicho i podniósł go, oglądając ze wszystkich stron. Wyszczerbił się w dwóch miejscach, ale poza tym był cały.

Katy pakowała jednak w tym momencie torebkę, więc niczego nie zauważyła. Ani tego, że Kris nie zdołał utrzymać talerza w trzęsących się rękach, ani tego, że jego oddech przyspieszył, bo serce zaczęło walić mu jak oszalałe. Nie odwrócił się do niej, aby nie zobaczyła jego rozszerzonych w strachu źrenic i bladych policzków.

Kris był przerażony. Bał się, że przez sen – kiedy nie można kontrolować ani tego, co się w nim pojawia, ani tym bardziej tego, co się wtedy mówi – powiedział za dużo. Że powiedział coś, za co będzie musiał zapłacić wysoką cenę.

\- Naprawdę? – błagał w duchu, aby zabrzmiało to naturalnie i jakby od niechcenia. Miał nadzieję, że jego głos nie drżał z niepokoju tak, jak to mu się wydawało.

\- Tak. A potem też moje. – Kris odetchnął nieznacznie, czując, że dzikie tętno jego serca nieznacznie się uspokoiło. Jeśli mówił też o Katy, to możliwe, że będzie mógł się z tego jakoś wytłumaczyć; w końcu „jakiś tam" sen o kumplu i żonie jest mniej podejrzany niż sen, w którym pokazuje się tylko przyjaciel. – Szkoda, że nigdy nie pamiętasz swoich snów. Wiele bym dała, aby dowiedzieć się, co tym razem ci się śniło. – puściła do niego perskie oko i uśmiechnęła figlarnie.

Starał się odwzajemnić uśmiech, jednak myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej. _Uwierz mi, Katy, nie chciałabyś. Nie tym razem._

Tego snu nie sposób było nie zapamiętać.

Katy nie mogła dowiedzieć się, że przyśnił mu się Adam. We śnie kocha się z nim mocno, szaleńczo, do utraty tchu na chłodnej podłodze jego mieszkania, na łóżku, na kuchennym stole. W pewnym momencie do pokoju wchodzi Katy – zapłakana, zraniona. Upokorzona. Kris biegnie za nią, ale wtedy z promienistych oczu Adama płyną słone łzy. Potem Kris zdaje sobie sprawę, że siedzi zamknięty w klatce, nagi, zakneblowany i związany, bez możliwości ruchu. W ciemności, którą rozjaśniają tylko oczy Katy i Adama, zbliżające się do niego poprzez mrok. Delikatna dłoń Katy i silna Adama jednocześnie wyjmują mu knebel z ust i proszą: „Powiedz nam. Powiedz prawdę."

Chłopak zamyślił się. Nie, zdecydowanie nie może wiedzieć. Nie o śnie. Jednak czy to nie czas, aby powiedzieć jej o czymś innym? W końcu kiedyś będzie musiał to zrobić, a nie może ryzykować wygadaniem się przez sen. Im dłużej będzie zwlekał, tym będzie trudniej – i dla niego, i dla Katy – a już i tak czekał wystarczająco długo.

Najtrudniej jednak zrobić pierwszy krok…

Dziewczyna pożegnała się w pośpiechu i wyszła z kuchni. Już miała wychodzić do pracy, kiedy w nagłym olśnieniu pobiegł za nią Kris i zatrzymał ją na chwilę, przymykając nieco otwarte przez nią przed chwilą drzwi.

\- Możemy porozmawiać kiedy wrócisz do domu? – wiedział, że będzie tego żałował, ale to była jego szansa. Być może jedyna, bo nie był pewien czy znowu by się na to zdobył.

\- Jasne. – wzrok Katy był badawczy i zaniepokojony – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, to nic takiego.

\- To ważne? Mam zadzwonić, że się spóźnię? Możemy porozmawiać teraz…

\- Nie, to nic pilnego. – Pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło na pożegnanie. – Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

Katy wybiegła z domu, a Kris wyciągnął gitarę i zaszył się na zacienionym tarasie z tyłu domu. Nie chciał myśleć o ich dzisiejszej rozmowie, bo był pewien, że zmieni zdanie i zmarnuje swoją okazję, a tworzenie nowych piosenek zawsze skutecznie odrywało go od natłoku myśli. Mógł skupić się na twardych strunach gitary, na bólu palców po kilkugodzinnym graniu, na zapisywaniu nut w notesie. Albo na słowach, płynących prosto z jego serca, nad którymi nie zastanawiał się po tysiąc razy, nie analizował ich bez ustanku. Nie zawsze pasowały do motywu piosenki, nie zawsze obywał się bez skreśleń, czy zamiany na lepiej brzmiące rymy. Jednak koniec końców słowa i melodia zawsze współgrały, pasowały do siebie idealnie, układając się zgodnie z jego zamierzeniami.

Żałował, że nie umiał tak ułożyć własnego życia.

Zapisał kilkanaście stron notesu drobnym, prostym pismem układającym się w słowa nowych utworów, kiedy zorientował się, że stracił poczucie czasu – Katy miała być w domu za godzinę.

Wstał z wiklinowego fotela i ruszył w kierunku kuchni. Postanowił zrobić kolację i później, kiedy Katy wróci, wyznać jej wszystko. Nie był pewien czy to dobra decyzja, nie wiedział czy w ogóle powinien poruszać ten temat, ale ciążyło mu to już prawie trzy miesiące i odbijało się echem na ich związku; Kris był często myślami zupełnie gdzieś indziej, prawie cały czas spędzał przy gitarze lub pianinie, a do ich zbliżeń wkradł się doskonale wyczuwalny cień winy i wyrzutów sumienia.

Jednak zanim rozłożył wszystkie składniki potrzebne mu do przygotowania warzywnej zapiekanki, wyjął z szafki wino i nalał sobie pełny kieliszek. Wypił go niemal od razu, po czym wlał i wypił kolejny. Po trzecim kieliszku poczuł szum w głowie, więc wstrzymał się z napełnianiem kolejnego. Podszedł do lodówki i wyjął miskę warzyw. Zaczął kroić je bezmyślnie, lecz po chwili odłożył na bok nóż i sięgnął do kieszeni czarnych jeansów, wyjmując z niej telefon. Machinalnie nacisnął „trójkę" na liście szybkiego wybierania i przyłożył telefon do ucha. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to robił, czemu tak nagle postanowił zrobić coś innego niż przygotowanie się do rozmowy z Katy. Kiedy tak o tym myślał słuchając kolejnych dźwięków sygnału telefonicznego, niemal w ułamku sekundy zdecydował, że lepiej będzie kiedy się rozłączy, lecz właśnie w tym momencie ze słuchawki popłynął aksamitny głos.

\- Hej, Kris! Miło że dzwonisz.

Kris poczuł, że jego serce zabiło mu dwa razy mocniej i co najmniej dziesięć razy szybciej. _Boże, nie teraz, błagam. Nie znów to samo._ Poczuł falę ciepła pod opaloną skórą policzków i już wiedział, że się rumieni. Że serce trzepocze mu tak szybko, jakby jakiś ptak chciał wyrwać się z tej klatki na wolność.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego to robię – wyznał szczerze – ale chciałem usłyszeć twój głos.

_Nie tylko usłyszeć twój głos. Chcę dotknąć twojej twarzy, wpleść palce we włosy, spróbować jak smakują twoje usta…_

Próbując odepchnąć denerwujący głos z tyłu głowy, Kris w milczeniu i z narastającym niepokojem wsłuchiwał się w ciszę po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Czyżby powiedział za dużo…?

Po chwili dudniącego w głowie milczenia ponownie usłyszał głos Adama: - Kris, wszystko w porządku? – był wyraźnie zaniepokojony. – Powiedz mi, co się stało?

\- Jeszcze nic – powiedział niewyraźnie Kris zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. – Ale chyba zacznie.

\- Kris… - jego głos zabrzmiał wyczekująco. Przez głowę Krisa przemknęła myśl, że to słodkie, że tak się martwi. Nalał kolejny kieliszek i sączył go powoli. – Co się dzieje? Co z tobą?

Westchnął głośno. - Mam problem Adam.

\- Jaki? – po obu stronach słuchawki zabrzmiała cisza. – Powiesz mi?

\- Uhm… - Kris wychylił do dna duży kielich. – Powiem Katy. Dzisiaj.

\- Nie możesz powiedzieć mi? – Adam brzmiał, jakby był… zraniony? – Może ja mógłbym ci pomóc?

Kris wlał resztki czerwonego płynu z butelki do kieliszka. – Nie.. Nie możesz. – Wypił do końca wino i poczuł silne zawroty głowy. Opadł na krzesło, bo czuł, że zaraz się przewróci. – Wiesz… To jest… problem… problem w mojej głowie, Adam.

\- Kris, co do cholery…?

Jednak zanim zdążył dokończyć, Kris bezceremonialnie rozłączył telefon, wcisnął go do kieszeni i chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z kuchni, kierując się do salonu. Katy miała za chwilę wrócić, a on był zdecydowany wszystko jej wyznać.

…

Tępy, przeszywający ból głowy i silne nudności wybudziły Krisa z głębokiego snu. Światło raziło go w oczy mimo, że zasłony były zaciągnięte, a pokój skąpany w przyjemnym półmroku. Jęknął głośno, kiedy spróbował podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, bo ogólne otępienie niezbyt mu w tym pomagało.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju; zegar wskazywał południe, na stole leżała torebka Katy, a z kuchni roznosił się zapach świeżo parzonej kawy. Zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu leżącego na szklanym stoliku. Dwanaście nieodebranych połączeń. Wszystkie od Adama. Kris westchnął głęboko, czując ogromny wstyd za to, co zrobił wczoraj; będzie musiał później zadzwonić do niego z przeprosinami. Sekundę później do pokoju weszła Katy z butelką wody w dłoni. Z nieodgadnioną miną podeszła do kanapy na której leżał, podała mu butelkę i usiadła na fotelu obok. Kris odkręcił korek i przechylił głowę do tyłu, pijąc łapczywie lodowatą ciecz, która smakowała wybawieniem. Wypiwszy prawie całą zawartość butelki , odstawił ją na stolik obok telefonu i zwrócił się w stronę Katy.

\- Dziękuję. – wychrypiał. Odchrząknął i dodał już normalnym głosem – I przepraszam.

Katy milczała. Miała pochyloną w dół głowę i w zamyśleniu gniotła cienki materiał spódniczki. Kris nie umiał na nią nawet zerknąć kątem oka, bo czuł, że oboje są na granicy łez. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że to przez niego. Martwiła się o niego tak bardzo, a on w ogóle jej tego nie ułatwiał.

Nagle odezwała się cichym głosem: – Kris, błagam cię, zaklinam na wszystko… – Spojrzała mu w oczy, z których wyzierał wszechogarniający smutek i niepokój – Powiedz mi, co się z tobą dzieje.

Kris opuścił wzrok, aby nie musieć patrzeć w jej smutne oczy. Cisza w pokoju aż krzyczała. Nagle usłyszał swój własny głos mówiący cicho: - Masz rację. Muszę z tobą nareszcie porozmawiać.

…

Kris patrzył w mokre od łez oczy Katy. Promienistą zieleń rozmyły słone krople gromadzące się pod powiekami. Sam też ledwie powstrzymywał się od płaczu, widząc jak przez niego cierpi jego ukochana.

Cisza była przerażająca. Kris desperacko pragnął, aby Katy coś powiedziała, cokolwiek, ale ona uparcie milczała.

\- Katy… - zaczął cicho, jednak dziewczyna ani drgnęła, patrząc tępo przed siebie. – Kochanie, powiedz coś.

Kris przeczesał palcami włosy; teraz wiedział, że nie powinien był jej niczego mówić. Jednak, jak powtarzał mu cichutki głosik z tyłu głowy, i tak wszystko wyszłoby na jaw. A Katy poczułaby się tym gorzej, im dłużej by to przed nią ukrywał. Próbował wmówić sobie więc, że nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu. Próbował, bo nie do końca mu to wychodziło.

W egoistycznym odruchu powiedział jej, że nie jest jedyną, którą kocha. Prawdopodobnie zniszczył ich związek, ich wspólne życie bez możliwości naprawy tylko po to, aby nie był w tym sam. Aby nie cierpiał w samotności.

Nie panujesz nad tym, nie kontrolujesz swoich uczuć. Nie możesz się winić. A Katy na pewno to zrozumie.

Dwa głosy w jego głowie nie mogły dojść do porozumienia, a on sam czuł, że zaraz oszaleje.

Jednak właśnie wtedy cichym, nieswoim głosem odezwała się jego żona.

\- Wiesz, zawsze uważałam, że nie można nie kochać Adama, nie można go nie uwielbiać. Ma w sobie coś, czym przyciąga do siebie ludzi. - Kris obserwował łzy napływające do jej oczu - Może pomyliłeś zakochanie z fascynacją? - Nadal milczał, kiedy płynęły po jej bladej twarzy - Kochasz go jak brata? Przyjaciela? Błagam...

Opuścił głowę i pokręcił przecząco głową, nie mogąc się jednak odezwać; z trudem przełykał gorzkie łzy zażenowania. Czuł na sobie wzrok Katy, jednak nie umiał go odwzajemnić, za bardzo było mu wstyd.

\- Jesteś pewny? – wyszeptała.

Kris pokiwał głową, nadal niezdolny do wypowiedzenia chociaż słowa. Pojedyncza słona, gorąca kropla spłynęła mu po chłodnym policzku.

\- Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić? – zapytała przez łzy.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze mężczyzna, w końcu podnosząc wzrok na Katy. Widząc ją zranioną, cierpiącą czuł, że po jego policzkach spływają kolejne łzy. – Kocham cię, Katy, nie chcę cię stracić.

\- Ale jego też kochasz.

W jej ustach zabrzmiało to jeszcze bardziej surrealnie i nierzeczywiście, niż w jego głowie. Ale jednocześnie zabrzmiało tak prawdziwie… Serce Krisa zabiło szybciej.

Pokiwał głową. – Tak… To prawda. – Przysunął się bliżej niej. – Ale uwierz mi, nie chciałem tego, nie mogłem nic…

Katy przerwała mu, podnosząc do góry drżącą dłoń. Przygryzła dolną wargę, aby nie rozpłakać się do końca – To nie ma teraz znaczenia. – Spojrzała mu w oczy intensywnym wzrokiem. – Pytanie, co chcesz teraz z tym zrobić? Dlaczego mi to powiedziałeś?

Kris zamrugał kilkakrotnie – Chciałem abyś wiedziała. Nie mogłem dłużej tego ukrywać. Nie rozumiem… - Przysunął się blisko niej, aż poczuł zapach jej kwiatowych perfum. – Wolałabyś nie wiedzieć?

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. – Katy odsunęła się nieznacznie, nadal patrząc mu w oczy. – Mam na myśli… czy Adam też wie? – Kris zacisnął usta i pokręcił przecząco głową. – A masz zamiar mu powiedzieć?

\- Nie wiem, Katy. – Kris był zrozpaczony. – Nie wiem co mam robić… Czułem zaciskającą się na moim gardle pętlę, musiałem powiedzieć chociaż tobie. Miałem nadzieję…

Urwał, bo nie wiedział, jak ma dokończyć to zdanie. Na co tak właściwie miał nadzieję?

\- Że ci pomogę? – Katy otworzyła szeroko oczy. – Kris, ja nie mogę z tym nic zrobić. Musisz sam coś postanowić, nie mogę decydować za ciebie. – Kris potarł w rozpaczy czoło. – Wyobraź sobie… Co zrobiłbyś, gdybym zmusiła cię, żebyś się od niego odciął?

\- Nie zrobiłbym tego. – powiedział szybko Kris z pewnością w głosie. – Uwierz mi, myślałem nad tym, ale nie mógłbym tego zrobić, Katy. Przykro mi. Potrzebuję go.

Kolejna łza popłynęła po jej policzku, a Kris wiedział, że tymi dwoma słowami zranił ją jeszcze bardziej – jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe.

\- A jeśli bym kazała ci do niego odejść? - zapytała łamiącym się głosem.

Kris popatrzył na nią, nie rozumiejąc. – Jak to? Nie rozumiem…

\- Odpowiedz… Proszę cię, odpowiedz. – wyszeptała i zacisnęła powieki, aby powstrzymać kolejne łzy.

Miał wrażenie że to jakiś koszmarny sen.

\- Nie umiałbym zostawić ciebie. Kocham cię, nie mógłbym pozwolić sobie, abyś zniknęła z mojego życia.

Katy patrzyła na niego w milczeniu. Wstała i podeszła do okna, bezmyślnie bawiąc się szarfą od zasłon. – Więc nie ma innego wyjścia, Kris. Są dwie drogi.

\- Nie umiem wybrać, Katy. Nie pomiędzy dwiema najbliższymi mi osobami. Błagam, nie zmuszaj mnie do tego.

Katy ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Miał wrażenie, że łatwiej wybaczyłaby mu zdradę – symbol braku kontroli nad własnym ciałem, nad pożądaniem, nad żądzą, przed którą nielicznym udaje się uciec – niż zakochanie się w innej osobie; to jest głębsze, nie tylko czysto fizyczne. Wiąże się z czymś więcej i to z tym musisz sobie poradzić – z połączeniem dusz, nie przyciąganiem ciał.

…

Dochodziła północ. Kris siedział na tarasie, któryś raz pod rząd grając jedną z nowych kompozycji, nie zwracając jednak uwagi na to, co gra. Dopóki mógł zagłuszyć myśli i wyrzuty sumienia, mógł grać bez końca.

Nagle zerwał się silny wiatr, smagając go po opalonej twarzy. Zadrżał z niespodziewanego chłodu. Nagle drzwi prowadzące do salonu otworzyły się i na zewnątrz wyszła Katy, okrywając się ściśle cienkim kocem. Usiadła na wiklinowym krześle naprzeciw Krisa, który odłożył gitarę. Jednak dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową ze smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Zagraj coś.

Ponownie ułożył na kolanie instrument. Palce muzyka szarpnęły delikatnie gitarowe struny, z których rozbrzmiała cicho melodia. Podczas gdy grał, kurczowo trzymając w ramionach gitarę, nie odważył się spojrzeć na Katy. Nie umiałby znieść widoku kolejnych łez w jej oczach.

Grał piosenkę o miłości, która przetrwa wszystko. Sam jednak nie był pewien napisanych przez siebie słów utworu. W jego głosie słychać było jednak nadzieję.

W mroku rozjaśnionym jedynie przez światło sączące się z wnętrza domu rozbrzmiały ostatnie nuty piosenki. Jednak zanim Kris zaczął grać kolejny utwór, Katy powiedziała coś, co sprawiło, że jego serce zabiło gwałtownie, a potem zatrzymało się całkowicie.

\- Kris… Czy mógłbyś… na razie się wyprowadzić…?


	4. Chapter 4

_There's gonna be thousand ways that we could break it_  
 _There'll never be an easy way so I'll just say it_  
 _(…) Now I'm begging for the chance to make it right_  
 _Cause you've got the best of me_  
 _And you'll be the death of me._  
Kris Allen "Out alive"

 

Telefon nie chciał przestać dzwonić.

Ani kiedy Kris przełączał wszystkie połączenia na pocztę głosową, ani gdy schował go pod poduszkę, ani kiedy wypił wszystko, co hotelowy minibar miał do zaoferowania. Telefon nie milczał już od czterech dni, a Kris uparcie go nie odbierał. Nie miał ochoty odmawiać odpowiedzi na wszystkie dociekliwe pytania, zapewniać wszystkich, że się trzyma i starać się nie płakać podczas rozmowy. Było mu wstyd, był zrozpaczony i doszczętnie wyczerpany, a dodatkowo wydawało mu się, że wypłakał już wszystkie łzy, które pozostawiły bruzdy na jego pokrytych kilkudniowym zarostem policzkach.

Wśród tych wszystkich starających się dodzwonić do niego osób nie było tej, od której jakiejkolwiek próby kontaktu pragnął. To, że nie chciała nawiązać z nim kontaktu było aż nazbyt wymowne. Czuł, że wszystko zepsuł. Mimo iż wierzył, że jest dla nich jakaś szansa, tląca się iskierka nadziei, to jego wiara słabła z każdą minutą milczenia z jej strony.

Z drugiej strony Adam dzwonił cały czas, nawet po kilka razy na godzinę. Jednak Kris nie mógł odebrać telefonu nawet od niego. A może zwłaszcza od niego? Nie umiał z nim teraz rozmawiać, nie mógł zmusić się do udawania przed nim, że wszystko jest w porządku. Tym bardziej, że to on był niejako powodem, dla którego Kris mieszkał teraz w podmiejskim hotelu, mając ze sobą jedynie gitarę i podręczną walizkę.

Kris bał się teraz zasypiać. Każdej nocy, tuż przed zaśnięciem obawiał się poranka – momentu, w którym otworzy oczy i po raz kolejny uświadomi sobie, że jego własne serce zniszczyło mu życie.

…

Nie odsłaniał nawet zasłon, więc przez cały dzień pokój pogrążony był w ciemnościach. Jednak on sam, jego serce także tonęło w mroku, więc nie przeszkadzało mu to tak bardzo, jak sobie to wyobrażał. Odsyłał pokojówkę za każdym razem, kiedy nadchodziła pora sprzątania. Nie wiedział, kiedy jadł po raz ostatni – umartwiając swoje ciało brakiem słońca, jedzenia, niszcząc je alkoholem czuł, że jego dusza ma się odrobinę lepiej. Miał zamiar w masochistycznym odruchu mieszkać tu samotnie aż do końca, dopóki Bóg nie zlituje się nad nim i nie zabierze go do siebie, aby nie mógł już więcej krzywdzić bliskich mu ludzi.

Słońce znów zaszło za horyzontem, kiedy Kris, przełykając palącą gardło whisky razem z jeszcze bardziej od niej gorzkimi łzami, grał na gitarze kolejne piosenki o rozstaniu.

Po raz kolejny łzy utuliły go do snu.

…

Smukłe palce szarpały struny gitary, kiedy Kris bezmyślnie patrzył w ścianę naprzeciw dużego, dwuosobowego łóżka. Kiedy meldował się w hotelu, z przyzwyczajenia wybrał pokój dwuosobowy, żałując tego wyboru w chwili, gdy wszedł do środka. Łzy, które popłynęły mu wtedy po twarzy, nie przestały płynąć aż do teraz. Jakaś część jego nie umiała przyznać, że on i Katy to najprawdopodobniej już przeszłość. Ta część walczyła z inną, mającą cały czas nadzieję, wierzącą że jeszcze kiedyś Kris będzie szczęśliwy. Jednak na razie ogromne łóżko ciągle przypominało mu, że nie umie być sam, potrzebował drugiej osoby, aby przeżyć kolejny dzień.

Nie odkładał gitary, mimo że czuł na palcach tworzące się odciski. Po kilku godzinach grania gitara nadal wydawała z siebie smutne dźwięki, w miarę jak spadały na nią kolejne słone krople spływające z jego policzków.

W pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że jego palce już od kilku minut bezwiednie grają charakterystyczny początek piosenki, którą uwielbiał cały świat, zaśpiewaną głosem, który zachwycał miliony ludzi z Krisem na czele. Piosenki, którą na gitarze nauczył grać nawet jej niereformowalnego w tej kwestii wykonawcę.

_Hey, slow it down… Whataya want from me…?_

Westchnął głęboko, czując się jednak nieco lżej, jakby ciężar na jego duszy odrobinę stopniał. Nim zaczął jednak grać kolejne nuty piosenki, telefon znów zadzwonił. Mimowolnie spojrzał na wyświetlacz, choć tak naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, kto znów próbuje się z nim skontaktować. Imię, które zobaczył sprawiło, że jego serce zabiło dziesięć razy szybciej.

Adam.

Poczuł że to mógł być znak, aby wreszcie odebrać telefon, przestać się umartwiać i izolować. Piosenka wygrywana nie przez niego, a przez jego podświadomość, kolejny telefon od Adama… To nie mógł być przypadek. Zanim jednak zdążył dokładnie to przemyśleć, jego serce znów zadecydowało za niego i sekundę później Kris zorientował się, że przykłada już telefon do ucha i mówi ochrypłym, dawno nieużywanym głosem: - Adam?

\- Dobry Boże! Kris… - Wyraźnie usłyszał głębokie westchnienie ulgi w drżącym głosie. – Chryste, co się z tobą działo? Nikt nic nie wiedział, nie odbierałeś telefonów, odchodziłem od zmysłów…

\- Przepraszam. – Kris nie był w stanie unieść głosu ponad szept. – Musiałem pobyć sam… - Nie umiał wyciszyć cichego głosu z tyłu głowy powtarzającego w zachwycie: _Odchodził od zmysłów, odchodził od zmysłów…_

\- Pobyć sam! Mogłeś chociaż wysłać maila! – Adam niemal na niego krzyczał, lecz Kris wiedział, że to wyłącznie z troski. Poza tym, zasługiwał na to, aby Adam podnosił na niego głos; sprawił mu tyle nerwów tym zniknięciem… _Odchodził od zmysłów._

\- Nie miałem do tego głowy, do niczego nie miałem ostatnio głowy…

\- Domyśliłem się tego. – Po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszał kolejne westchnięcie. Po chwili Adam znów się odezwał, tym razem jego głos był spokojniejszy. – Po twoim dziwnym telefonie któregoś wieczoru nie odbierałeś ani ty, ani Katy, więc pojechałem do waszego domu. - Pod Krisem ugięły się kolana, więc z powrotem usiadł na łóżko. Jeśli Katy mu powiedziała, jeśli Adam o wszystkim już wie… Mógł już równie dobrze wynająć ten pokój do końca życia, bo nie mógłby pokazać się nikomu na oczy.

\- Tak..? – głos Krisa drżał, ale nie mógł nad tym zapanować. – Co powiedziała ci Katy?

\- Nic, właściwie nic. Zachowywała się dość dziwnie, nie patrzyła mi w oczy... Powiedziała tylko, że już tam nie mieszkasz. – Kris nie mógł powstrzymać cichego westchnienia ulgi. A więc jeszcze nie wie. Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza. Po kilku sekundach usłyszał wyczekujący ton głosu Adama – No więc…? To prawda? Nie… nie mieszkasz już z Katy?

Nieoczekiwanie podbródek Krisa niekontrolowanie zadrżał, a oczy wypełniły się łzami. Panicznie starając się nie rozpłakać, zaciskał pięści i przygryzał dolną wargę aż poczuł w ustach metaliczny smak. Wierzchem dłoni przetarł wilgotne oczy i wytarł gęstą krew z warg i dopiero wtedy, ledwie panując nad drżeniem głosu, odpowiedział: - Katy uznała, że tak będzie lepiej.

\- Ale jak to? Jak… jak… czy to… - Adam w niedowierzaniu nie umiał wypowiedzieć słowa. Kris nie dziwił mu się; on sam swoje małżeństwo o rozstanie podejrzewałby jako ostatnie. – Ale Kris, przecież… Przecież jesteście dla siebie stworzeni! Idealni! Jeśli wy macie problemy, to jaka jest szansa na udany związek dla reszty świata…? Zawsze wszystko było w porządku. Kris, co się dzieje?

\- Nie wiem, Adam. – Kris położył się płasko na łóżku, kierując swój wzrok na sufit. Przez chwilę obserwował chodzącego po nim pająka o długich, chudych nogach, przygotowującego jedwabistą pułapkę dla swoich ofiar. – Nie wiem, co się dzieje, nie mam pojęcia co mam robić.

\- Może mógłbym ci pomóc… Gdybym tylko wiedział, co się między wami stało.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Kris był zdecydowany nie wyjawiać swojej największej tajemnicy Adamowi, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy w akcie odwagi (lub desperacji) wyznał wszystko Katy, a skończył w hotelowym pokoju, z gitarą na kolanach i pustymi butelkami po różnych alkoholach porozrzucanymi wokół łóżka. Nie mógł stracić też jego; wiedział doskonale, że tego by już nie przeżył.

\- Kris… - Adam zaczął ponownie – Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, prawda? Po to dla ciebie jestem, dobrze o tym wiesz.

_Odchodził od zmysłów…_

Młodszy mężczyzna potarł w zamyśleniu czoło. Zanim jednak zdołał wymyśleć najlepszą możliwą odpowiedź, jego serce znowu podjęło za niego decyzję i usłyszał swój smutny głos: - Nie mogę ci na razie powiedzieć, Adam. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Miał ochotę palnąć się po tym w głowę, ale Adam odpowiedział niemal od razu: - Rozumiem. W takim razie zaczekam, aż będziesz gotów. I postaram się wtedy wam obojgu pomóc. – Zanim Kris zdążył wydobyć z siebie ciche podziękowanie, Adam rozsądnie zmienił temat – A tak w ogóle, gdzie teraz mieszkasz?

\- W hotelu.

\- Nie domyśliłbym się tego – zażartował Adam, wywołując tym samym na twarzy Krisa delikatny uśmiech, pierwszy od kilku dni. – Gdzie dokładnie, dzieciaku?

\- Gdzieś na pograniczu Burbank zdaje się.

\- Wyślesz mi dokładny adres? Zaraz tam będę.

\- Adam, ale …

\- Żadnego ale. – przerwał mu Adam. W słuchawce Kris słyszał dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi. – Będę u ciebie za chwilę i zabieram cię do siebie. – W oddali zamruczał silnik samochodu przyjaciela. – Na razie zamieszkasz u mnie, bo cokolwiek się stało, nie powinieneś być teraz sam.

…

Mocny aromat świeżo parzonej kawy i swąd przypalonej jajecznicy na bekonie obudził Krisa z głębokiego snu. Zmrużył oczy, chroniąc je przed promieniami słońca wesoło wpadającymi przez odsłonięte okna pokoju gościnnego. Przeciągnął się i usiadł na łóżku, podnosząc kąciki ust w delikatnym uśmiechu. Od dawna nie spał tak spokojnie – po raz pierwszy od tygodnia nie śniły mu się żadne koszmary.

Odrzucił na bok kołdrę i zsunąwszy się z łóżka, podszedł do okna. Widok na skąpane w słońcu West Hollywood za każdym razem zapierał mu dech w piersiach, pozwalając na chwilowe zapomnienie o całej tej pokręconej sytuacji, w której się znalazł.

Pomieszkiwał u Adama już niemal tydzień i dosłownie czuł, że odżył, mimo pozostającego w nim potwornego, pustego uczucia. Nie wiedział, czy czuł strach, wstyd czy tęsknotę. Najprawdopodobniej wszystko na raz, zaprawione poczuciem żalu z domieszką ekscytacji i czystego pożądania, jakie odczuwał za każdym razem, gdy Adam był blisko niego.

Przyjaciel skutecznie odciągał jego myśli od problemów, ciągle zajmując mu czas wyjściem do kina, na zakupy, spacerami na pobliskie wzgórza, spotkaniem ze znajomymi czy filmowymi maratonami w zaciszu przytulnego salonu Adama. Kris był mu za to niezwykle wdzięczny, choć w głębi duszy wiedział, że odwleka tylko to, co nieuniknione. A Adam czeka tylko na jakiś znak od Krisa, że jest gotowy aby rozmawiać. Aby dowiedzieć się najbardziej skrywanego sekretu Krisa, przez który tak cierpi on i Katy. I przez który będzie cierpieć także Adam, bo ich przyjaźń się wtedy z pewnością zakończy. Bo jakby mogło być inaczej?

Schodząc w dół po schodach Kris obiecywał sobie, że w końcu Adamowi wszystko wyzna z jednego prostego powodu - bo na to zasługuje. Bo może będzie wiedział, co ma zrobić Kris. Może będzie umiał mu pomóc to wszystko jakoś odkręcić. Najpewniej jednak tym całym wyznaniem zniszczy ich przyjaźń bezpowrotnie, więc po co się spieszyć? Dlatego miał zamiar odwlekać to najdłużej jak tylko się da.

Jednak irytujący głos z tyłu głowy pchał się na przód ze swoją wizją całego scenariusza. _A co, jeśli Adam kocha mnie bardziej, niż powinien jako przyjaciel?_ Na samą tę myśl jego serce radośnie przyspieszało swój rytm, jednak Kris nie pozwalał na to. Nie chciał, aby jego serce wypełniła nadzieja, bo to właśnie ona zawsze leży u podstaw każdego złamanego serca.

_Lecz jeśli jednak…?_  
Nawet jeśli tak by było, to nie mógłbym tego zrobić Katy. Nawet, jeśli oznaczałoby to zrezygnowanie ze szczęścia u boku Adama. Nie mógłbym jej tak skrzywdzić.  
 _Jeśli Adam też byłby w tobie zakochany… czy byłoby cię stać na odrzucenie tego?_  
Tak, w imię tego, co łączyło mnie z Katy. Z szacunku do niej i naszego wspólnego życia.  
 _Nie okłamuj chociaż sam siebie. Sam w to nie wierzysz._

Potrząsnął głową, starając się wyrzucić z głowy te myśli. Doprawdy, ten głosik z tyłu stawał się coraz bardziej irytujący.

Nie mógł jednak wyrzucić z głowy jednej myśli. Jeśli Adam też byłby w tobie zakochany… Jeśli Adam też byłby w tobie zakochany…

Chciał być ze sobą szczery, ale nie umiał odpowiedzieć na pytanie, czy umiałby to ot tak odrzucić. Nie wiedziałby co zrobić, jeśli Adam rzeczywiście odwzajemniałby jego chciał nawet przed samym sobą przyznać, że w głębi duszy chciałby spróbować, chciałby dać im dwóm szansę.

Wszedł do kuchni, gdzie Adam, pochylony nad kuchenką, starał się uratować przypaloną jajecznicę. Podszedł do blatu pod oknem i nalał sobie z ekspresu jeszcze gorącą kawę. - Dzień dobry. - Kilka łyków ciepłego napoju rozgrzało go i niemal natychmiast rozbudziło.

\- Hej, dzieciaku. - Adam uśmiechnął się ciepło, zerkając na Krisa, po czym ponownie kierując swój wzrok na patelnię. - Jak się dziś spało?

Kris oparł się o szafkę. - Cudownie. A przynajmniej dopóki nie postanowiłeś puścić domu z dymem. - powiedział z uśmiechem, a Adam zachichotał w odpowiedzi; obaj wiedzieli, że gotuje tylko trochę lepiej niż beznadziejnie.

\- Chciałem zrobić ci śniadanie, miałem nawet w planach zanieść ci je do łóżka. - Adam puścił do niego perskie oko, po czym znów zajął się breją, która jeszcze pół godziny wcześniej była niemal dobrze usmażoną jajecznicą. Na szczęście dla Krisa, bo właśnie w tym momencie spłonął rumieńcem. Wziął głęboki wdech i starał się uspokoić przyspieszające serce – Ale coś mi nie wyszło... Och, chrzanić to. - Adam poddał się i zaniósł brązową, śmierdzącą spalenizną papkę do kosza, po czym włożył patelnię do zlewu. Odwrócił się i zbliżył niebezpiecznie blisko do Krisa; nim ten zdążył zareagować, Adam pochylił się i cmoknął go w policzek, po czym uśmiechnął się do niego figlarnie - Ale przynajmniej umiem zrobić dobrą kawę.

Kiedy usta Adama dotknęły jego skóry, poczuł jak serce załomotało mu w rytm szamotania się setek motyli w jego brzuchu. Poczuł przemożną chęć przyciągnięcia Adama do siebie i wtopienia się w jego usta. Pomimo wewnętrznej ekstazy, znalazł w sobie dość siły, aby zebrać się w sobie, zdusić tę chęć i powiedzieć luźno z uśmiechem, którego nie umiał jednak ukryć: - Ale to ja robię dziś obiad.

Adam obdarzył go najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, w którym niemal z miejsca można było się zakochać. Nie znał nikogo, kto pozostałby wobec niego obojętny.

\- Umowa stoi. - Przyjrzał mu się badawczo, na jego ustach błąkał się znaczący uśmiech - Lepiej już dziś wyglądasz. Cieszy mnie to.

Po czym odwrócił się i zaczął zmywać naczynia. Na pewno zauważył, że Kris nareszcie się wczoraj ogolił, i był wdzięczny, że Adam o tym nie wspomniał. Małymi krokami chciał wyjść na prostą bez niczyich zbędnych komentarzy. A Adam o tym doskonale wiedział, nawet bez mówienia mu tego.

Kris usiadł na wysokim krześle przy kuchennej wysepce i obserwował Adama przy zlewie. Zachwycał się linią jego długich nóg, kształtnych pośladków, wyrzeźbionych pleców. Przypominał sobie smak jedynego pocałunku, jaki dzielili, chciał go powtórzyć i znów zasmakować jego pełnych ust. Nagle złapał się na tym, że marzy mu się nieco więcej. Pragnął poczuć dotyk jego silnych dłoni na swojej skórze, długie palce badające każdy jej fragment, krople potu spływające z jednego rozpalonego ciała na drugie. Chciał poczuć Adama w sobie, całym sobą, aby urzeczywistniły się jego najskrytsze erotyczne marzenia do tej pory pozostające jedynie w sferze snów.

Poczuł suchość w ustach i zimny pot na skroni, gdy zorientował się, że jego ciało zareagowało na jego fantazje niemal natychmiast. Ciepło w dole brzucha, pulsowanie na całej długości jego członka. Przeklinał wczorajszą decyzję o włożeniu do spania luźnych bokserek - jak niby miał teraz wyjść z kuchni?

Zsunął się z krzesełka i - błagając, aby Adam się nie odwrócił - najszybciej i najciszej jak tylko mógł wyszedł z kuchni, po drodze rzucając jedynie beztroskie "Idę wziąć przysznic" i wbiegł schodami na górę na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalał mu na to stan, w jakim aktualnie się znajdował.

Trząsł się gwałtownie, kiedy lodowata woda spływała po jego ciele, przynosząc mu ulgę i otrzeźwienie. Z przerażeniem pomyślał, że to właśnie czeka go nawet kilka razy dziennie, dopóki będzie tu mieszkał. I dopóki nie będzie wiedział, na czym stoi z Adamem.

W tym momencie dotarło do niego, że _musi_ mu powiedzieć. I to jak najszybciej, zanim Adam sam się nie zorientuje.

...

Wieczorem z bijącym sercem zszedł na dół i skierował swoje kroki do salonu, mając nadzieję znaleźć tam Adama. I rzeczywiście tam był; siedział na kanapie w skupieniu czytając jakąś książkę przy zapalonej małej lampce.

Kris postanowił załatwić tę sprawę raz na zawsze, dopóki był na tyle do tego zdeterminowany, że zdołał podjąć taką decyzję. Dopóki jego odwaga nie zwiała razem z niepewnością. Wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do pomieszczenia, stając naprzeciw przyjaciela.

\- Adam?

\- Tak? - brunet podniósł wzrok znad książki, którą własnie czytał i spojrzał badawczo na Krisa.

\- Ch-chyba jestem gotowy, aby z tobą porozmawiać. – powiedział, w jego głosie zabrzmiała jednak nuta niepewności. _Nie, wcale nie jestem._

Adam odłożył ksiażkę na bok, usiadł wygodniej i spojrzał zachęcajaco na Krisa z uśmiechem mówiącym "będzie dobrze".

_Nie, nie będzie._

Westchnął. Odsunął książkę dalej i usiadł na skórzanej kanapie tuż obok niego. – Adam...

Brunet czekał cierpliwie, patrząc na niego tak intensywnym wzrokiem, że Kris nie mógł wprost oderwać od niego oczu. Czuł, że drży, lecz nie mógł tego kontrolować.

_Adam, chcę powiedzieć..._ Nie, inaczej. _Adam, może powinienem, może powinniśmy..._ Nie, to nie wyjdzie...

\- Spokojnie, jestem tu. – Adam położył dłoń na ręce Krisa, splatając ich palce ze sobą. Kris poczuł iskrę przechodzącą przez nie, jakby obaj byli naładowani jakąś dziwną energią. Podniósł wzrok z powotem na Adama, na jego oczy, pełne usta. Był tak blisko niego.

Jakby to było znów zasmakować tych warg...?

Mały głosik w jego głowie mówi mu, że nie powinien, drugi mu zaprzecza i zachęca do pocałunku. Ale dlaczego by nie spróbować? A co, jeśli Adam czuje to samo? Jeśli tak właśnie powinno być, jeśli to uszczęśliwi ich oboje?

Czy to nie będzie tego warte?

Splatając ich palce jeszcze ciaśniej, Kris zorientował się, że przysunął się bliżej Adama zanim w ogóle zdążył to przemyśleć, zanim zdążył cokolwiek zdecydować. Jakby jakaś tajemnicza siła ciągnęła go ku niemu. Położył wolną dłoń na jego gładkim policzku, zamknął czy, pochylił się i złączył ich usta w najdelikatniejszym, askamitnym pocałunku. Bał się uchylić powiek, aby nie okazał się on najpiękniejszym snem. Przypominał sobie smak miękkich warg Adama, czując się lekko niczym piórko, czując się wreszcie kompletnym. To był właściwy czas, właściwy mężczyzna. To było to, czego szukał od tak dawna. Adam wydał przytłumiony dźwięk zaskoczenia, ale zanim Kris zdążył się odsunąć i zacząć go przepraszać, Adam oddał czule pocałunek, pieszcząc delikatnie gorące wargi Krisa, wnętrze jego ust, łącząc ich języki w zmysłowym tańcu.

Po chwili Kris sam przerwał pocałunek, odsuwając się od Adama na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu oplatające go silne ramiona. Jego oddech był przyspieszony, serce mało nie wyskoczyło z jego piersi, a dłonie drżały, spoczywając na torsie Adama.

Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś go ogłuszył. W głowie, pośród ekscytacji, strachu i niedowierzania wirowała mu jedna myśl, dokładnie ta sama, której nie mógł pozbyć się od rana. _Jeśli Adam też byłby w tobie zakochany…_

Adam odsunął go od siebie, tak, że dłonie Krisa opadły na jego kolana, jednak nadal trzymał go w ramionach. Patrzył mu w oczy z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy: - Kris...

Chciał pominąć tę rozmowę, chciał, aby nie przestali się całować, dotykać, aby poszli prosto do sypialni. Aby ten cały bałagan po prostu zniknął w jakiś magiczny sposób.

Opuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie: - Ja... chciałem to zrobić już od dawna. – powiedział cicho. Cała euforia minęła w ułamku sekundy, choć gdzieś głęboko był świadomy tego, że dłonie Adama nadal spoczywają na jego plecach. Że go nie odepchnął.

\- Chryste, Kris... Co się dzieje? – Adam patrzył na niego tym samym wyrazem twarzy, z której nie można było odczytać żadnych emocji. Albo raczej nie sposób było rozpoznać ich wszystkich.

Pierwszy krok zrobiony, teraz powinno być już tylko lepiej, prawda? Więc dlaczego tak cholernie trudno było mu zacząć?

\- To niełatwe.

\- Nic nie jest łatwe, Kris. Ale błagam cię, powiedz mi. – Adam był zaniepokojony, ale w jego oczach było cś więcej. Strach? Nadzieja? Czy może to tylko wyobraźnia Krisa? – Powiedz, bo nie rozumiem.

Kris splótł dłonie na udach, bo znów zaczęły drżeć. Błagał o to, aby za chwilę nagle się nie rozpłakać.

\- Katy poprosiła mnie, abym się wyprowadził, ale nie dlatego, że mamy problemy. To przez moje brzemię. – nadal patrzył na swoje dłonie, bo nie potrafił zmjusić się do spojrzenia Adamowi w twarz. – Ale ja ją doskonale rozumiem, b-bo... słyszeć, że nie jest w moim życiu jedyną... że zakochałem się w kimś jeszcze oprócz niej... to było dla niej zbyt wiele.

Wreszcie poczuł odwagę, aby podnieść głowę i spojrzeć prosto w oczy bruneta, który w skupieniu patrzył na Krisa: - Nadal nie rozu...

Kris przerwał mu w pół zdania, bo czuł, że jeśli nie powie tego teraz – nie powie tego już nigdy.

\- Nie potrafię przestać o tobie myśleć, Adam. Nie umiem wyrzucić cię z głowy, nie potrafię znieść myśli, że nie ma cię obok. Nie potrafię już dłużej ukrywać, że... że cię kocham. – czuł wzbierające się w jego oczach łzy - Kocham cię nie jak przyjaciela, choć jesteś mi bliski jak brat. – głos mu zadrżał. – Jak kogoś więcej.

Przerażona mina Adama mówiła "Przestań, błagam, nie mów nic więcej. Jeszcze możesz zamilknąć. Błagam...". Jednak Kris nie mógl już zawrócić z tej ścieżki. Podjął decyzję i musiał być konsekwentny, choć coraz mniej wierzył w powodzenie swojej misji.

\- Adam, kocham cię. Zakochałem się w tobie i nie ma nic, co mógłbym z tym zrobić. - Adam milczał, patrząc na młodszego mezczyznę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Kris nie wiedział, co dzieje się teraz w głowie Adama, jednak był niemal pewien, że ta mina nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. – Sam cierpię, przeze mnie cierpi także Katy i to mnie zabija. Przykro mi Adam, nie miałem zamiaru stawiać cię w takiej sytuacji, ale chciałem, abyś dowiedział się tego wszystkiego ode mnie. Nawet jeśli ty tego nie odwzajemniasz, nawet jeśli właśnie zniszczyłem naszą przyjaźń.

\- Och Boże, Kris... – Adam wydawał się być przerażony, choć w jego oczach Kris widział... ulgę? Szczęście? Nie był pewien, bo łzy zamazywały mu wszystko.

\- Wybacz mi, Adam, bła...

Adam nie pozwolił mu dokończyć zdania, przerywając je gwałtownym, zachłannym pocałunkiem. Poza wyjątkowym, słodkim smakiem jego ust, Kris czuł w nim namiętność, tęsknotę, ogromną desperację i smutek. Odwzajemnił pieszczotę z równą pasją i jeszcze większą dsperacją. Czuł dłonie błądzące po jego udach, plecach, torsie. Iskry znowu przebiegały między nimi, ta dziwna siła, jakby ich własna grawitacja, po raz kolejny przyciągała ich ku sobie. Tak bardzo błagał los o takie zakończenie, choć wątpił, aby na nie zasługiwał.

Nagle Adam oderwał swoje usta od jego, odsuwając go od siebie. Jedną dłoń położył na jego torsie, drugą na swoich ustach. W jego oczach zalśniło przerażenie. - Przepraszam, ja... nie powinienem. Boże, jak mogłem!

\- Adam, ale...

\- Nie mów już nic, Kris. To był błąd. – jakby w zaprzeczeniu potrząsnął mocno głową, chcąc cofnąć czas.

\- Nie mów, że to był błąd! Nie mów tak, skoro obaj tego pragniemy!

\- Kris, ja...

\- Mylę się? Skoro tak, to spójrz na mnie i powiedz, że wcale mnie przed chwilą nie pocałowałeś. Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że tego nie chcesz.

Adam zacisnął mocno powieki i opuścił głowę; dla Krisa to była oczywista odpowiedź.

\- No właśnie... Adam, po prostu to przyznaj, żebyśmy mogli spróbo...

\- Nic nie rozumiesz… - przerwał mu Adam, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na przyjaciela, w jego oczach tak bardzo widoczny ból. - Kris, nie ma znaczenia, czego ja chcę. Najważniejsze, że to - pokazał na nich dwóch - nie jest tym, czego pragniesz ty.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – Nie miał złudzeń; zamiast jak gotowy do walki o swoje szczęście zabrzmiał histerycznie, niemal błagająco. - Tylko _ja_ tak naprawdę wiem, czego chcę.

\- Myślę, że nie wiesz. – Adam patrzył mu głęboko w oczy, sięgając samej duszy. – Wydaje ci się, że jesteś pewny, ale tak nie jest. - Odwrócił się, jednak Kris zdążył zobaczyć w jego oczach blask łez. - Wracaj do Katy, Kris. Wracaj i napraw to.

Chwilę później drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się za Krisem, a on czuł, że coś w nim pękło. Razem z pierwszymi od kilku dni łzami, które właśnie popłynęły strumieniem po jego twarzy, jego serce również zaczęło boleśnie krwawić. Wiedział już, że to jego koniec, jego dusza już umarła.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Should I give up_  
 _Or should I just keep chasing pavements_  
 _Even if it leads nowhere?"_  
Adele "Chasing pavements"

 

Kris znów stał w drzwiach tamtego hotelowego pokoju na przedmieściach Burbank. Niewidzącym wzrokiem patrzył nieprzytomnie na tę samą tapetę na ścianach, ogromne łoże, starodawną komodę i stojącą przy oknie lampę. Zaślepiony przez łzy stale cieknące mu po policzkach nie zauważył, że sprzątnięto puste butelki i wstawiono świeże kwiaty. Jakie to zresztą miało znaczenie? Nic nie miało już dla niego sensu.

Położył bagaż i gitarę na podłodze, samemu zwijając się w kłębek na łóżku, obserwując przez okno zbierające się burzowe chmury. Zniszczył wszystko, stracił dwoje najbliższych ludzi i nawet pogoda nad tym ubolewała.

Po kilku chwilach zasnął niespokojnym snem pewien, że wszystko już skończone.

…

Następnej nocy obudził go trzask otwartego na oścież okna. Silny wiatr zerwał się nagle, niemal wyrywając okiennicę z zawiasów. Wyrwany z głębokiego snu wstał, aby je zamknąć. Kiedy je zatrzaskiwał, w jego głowie nadal rozbrzmiewało echo snu, z którego został brutalnie wyrwany – przeplatające się głosy Adama i Katy, powtarzające cicho „dziękuję", a także przytłumione, jakby wypowiadane przez łzy „przepraszam".

Tej nocy już nie zasnął. Myślał za to intensywnie nad kilkoma ostatnimi miesiącami i kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca rozświetliły pokój, doszedł do wniosku, który powinien pojawić się w jego myślach już dawno: wyjawienie im obojgu prawdy było najlepszą możliwą decyzją.

…

Tym razem nie umiał trwać w ciszy; drażniła go, irytowała, sprawiała prawie fizyczny ból. Było w niej coś przerażającego – była niemal materialnym odzwierciedleniem pustki, jaką nadal czuł wewnątrz siebie. Znowu nie umiał sobie z nią poradzić; wcześniej zagłuszał ją alkoholowym upojeniem, teraz muzyką – jedyną miłością, która jak do tej pory go nie zawiodła.

Komponował kolejne melodie, pisał nowe piosenki i nareszcie miał czas, aby wszystko dokładnie i na spokojnie przemyśleć. Aż sam sobie się dziwił, że nie potrafił znaleźć na to czasu wcześniej. Albo że skupiał się na tym, jak bardzo uwikłał się wbrew sobie w sytuację, która wtedy wydawała mu się bez wyjścia. I jak bardzo koncentrował się na swoich uczuciach, nie wiedząc jak to wszystko naprawić. Jednak teraz, niemal dwa tygodnie po wyprowadzeniu się z domu Adama, widział jak na dłoni, że nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Nie mówić niczego Katy? Taka tajemnica zniszczyłaby ich związek. Już tych kilka ostatnich miesięcy sprawiło, że zaczęli się od siebie odsuwać. Powiedzieć jej, a nie mówić Adamowi? Spędziłby kolejnych kilka tygodni u Adama unikając rozmowy na temat tego, dlaczego wyprowadził się z domu, a potem przyjaciel i tak namówiłby go do zwierzeń. A teraz, skoro oboje już o wszystkim wiedzą, Kris jest wobec nich w porządku. I nie może z tym wszystkim zrobić nic więcej, może tylko czekać na ich krok. Teraz ich kolej.

…

Całe dnie spędzał na malutkim balkonie razem ze swoją gitarą. W dzień grał, pisał, tworzył, a w nocy obserwował w zachwycie nocne światła Los Angeles znakomicie widoczne z tego miejsca. I rozmyślał. Zastanawiał się, co robi teraz Katy, co robi teraz Adam, czy może myślą o nim choć trochę. Im więcej czasu spędzał analizując ich zachowania, ich reakcje i w ogóle całą tę sytuację, tym lżej czuł się na duszy. Jakby ten cały ciężar nareszcie znikał, razem z pustką w sercu. Powoli, niemal niezauważalnie, ale to jednak się działo. Kris wiedział, że przed nim długa droga zanim zdoła zadzwonić do któregokolwiek z nich, normalnie porozmawiać czy umówić się na kawę, nie mówiąc już o kompletnym wyleczeniu się i zapomnieniu. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, lecz jednocześnie instynktownie czuł, że nie będzie tak źle. Nie mogło być.

…

Kiedy napisał pierwszą od kilku miesięcy piosenkę, która nie opowiadałaby o nieszczęśliwej miłości, postanowił to uczcić. Nalał sobie lampkę wina i usiadł na balkonie, aby wznieść za nowy utwór toast. Nie pił alkoholu od czasu, gdy znów wprowadził się do hotelu, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu tego brakowało. Znęcanie się nad sobą zupełnie mu przeszło.

Wychylił resztkę czerwonego płynu z kieliszka w momencie, gdy na hotelowy parking z dwóch różnych stron nadjechały niemal w tej samej chwili dwa auta, które na pierwszy rzut oka wydały mu się znajome. Wstał i podszedł do barierki, aby lepiej im się przyjrzeć. Słonce odbijało się od czerwonego i grafitowego lakieru i raziło go w oczy, więc nawet z wysokości drugiego piętra miał kłopoty z ustaleniem tożsamości kierowców. Jednak to trwało jedynie do chwili, gdy zatrzymali i opuścili samochody.

Z czerwonego Forda wysiadła Katy, wyglądając uroczo w zwiewnej, rozkloszowanej sukience i spiętych w długi warkocz włosach. Jego serce zabiło szybciej na jej widok. Tak bardzo zapragnął być teraz przy niej, sprawić, aby wszystko było tak, jak dawniej.

Wzięła do ręki torebkę i zamknęła drzwi auta. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyła, kto wysiadł z drugiego pojazdu. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Nawet stąd Kris mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć zaskoczenie malujące się na jej twarzy.

Adam wyglądał nieprzyzwoicie gorąco opuszczając swoje BMW i zarzucając na ramiona skórzaną kurtkę. Jego długie nogi wydawały się sięgać nieba, kiedy szedł wzdłuż parkingu ku hotelowym drzwiom. Kris poczuł suchość w ustach, a serce zabiło gorączkowo w jego piersi, jak dziki ptak chcący wyrwać się na wolność. Chciał, aby wziął go w ramiona, w najbezpieczniejsze miejsce jakie znał i tam zapomnieć o całym świecie. Aby pocałował go tak, jakby miało nie być jutra.

Brunet stanął jak wryty, widząc zmierzającą ku niemu Katy. Najwyraźniej nie dowierzał temu, co właśnie zobaczył. Kris dokładnie wiedział, jak oboje się czują. Nie wierzył w to, co widział, nie wiedział co robić.

Dzień ostateczny przyszedł szybciej, niż się tego spodziewał.


	6. Epilog

**Sześć lat później**

_If we're standing on the edge_  
 _Hold on when it crashes_  
 _Could we rise up from the ashes?_  
Kris Allen "From the ashes"

_Gonna tell you, you'll be alright_  
 _in the aftermath…_  
Adam Lambert "Aftermath"

 

Kris przekręcił klucz w zamku i wszedł do domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Podążył w stronę kuchni, rzucając samochodowe kluczyki na stolik w przedpokoju. Położył zakupy na kuchennym stole i zaczął przeglądać pocztę, którą wyjął przed chwilą ze skrzynki. Rachunek, ulotka reklamowa, kolejny rachunek… Zaproszenie na ślub.

Otworzył kremową kopertę i przyjrzał się słowom zapisanym drobnym, krętym pismem.

_Katy Allen i Ian Montgomery mają zaszczyt zaprosić Kristophera Allena z osobą towarzyszącą na uroczystość zaślubin…_

Kris uśmiechnął się delikatnie, czytając dalej. A więc wreszcie ustalili datę ślubu.

Podszedł do telefonu, aby odsłuchać nagrane na sekretarce wiadomości.

_Hej, kochanie, tutaj mama. Podopieczni Daniela dostali się do zawodów stanowych! Zadzwoń do niego, niech wszystko ci opowie!_

_Mówi Lane, przesunęli wywiad na czternastą, więc przebukowałam bilety na dziewiątą. Letterman bez zmian. I pamiętaj tym razem o gitarze._

_Hej, to ja._ – z głośnika rozległ się aksamitny głos, w którym słuchać było delikatny uśmiech. Adam. – _Znalazłem dziś przy sprzątaniu jeszcze kilka twoich rzeczy. Płytę Beatlesów, trochę kosmetyków i bielizny, kilka T-shirtów. Miałem ci je podrzucić, ale twoja mama powiedziała, że cię nie ma. W każdym razie… Może po nie wpadniesz? Wypijemy jakieś wino i nadrobimy zaległości, opowiesz jak tam trasa. Teraz Noah i ja wyjeżdżamy do jego rodziców, więc może następny wtorek? Daj znać, czy ci pasuje. Trzymaj się…_ \- zawahał się na kilka sekund, po czym dodał – _Trzymaj się, dzieciaku._

Kris poczuł falę ciepła rozlewającą się po jego ciele, rozpoczynając od serca. Adam nie nazywał go tak od bardzo dawna i Kris czasem za tym tęsknił. Za tym, jak blisko byli jako przyjaciele. Miał nadzieję, że to pierwszy zwiastun tego, że ta bliskość powróciła. Cieszył się, że nawet stosunkowo niedawne rozstanie jednak zbyt wiele między nimi się nie zmieniło.

Wszedł schodami na piętro i skierował swoje kroki do sypialni na końcu korytarza. Po drodze zdjął z ramion skórzaną kurtkę i rzucił ją na krzesło stojące w kącie pokoju. Zasunął za sobą drzwi i usiadł na łóżku, czując pod palcami miękką, bawełnianą pościel.

– Cześć, kochanie. – Pochylił się i pocałował na powitanie wysokiego, szczupłego szatyna, leżącego na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach.

Parker uśmiechnął się do niego i odłożył laptopa na bok, jednocześnie pociągając Krisa za sobą, aby usiadł mu na kolanach. Przytulił go mocno, a Kris ponownie złączył ich usta w aksamitnym pocałunku.

Szczęśliwe zakończenia naprawdę istnieją – choć czasem wyglądają niezupełnie tak, jak je sobie wyobrażaliśmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAYLISTA:
> 
> Piosenka - motto: Queen "Too much love will kill you"
> 
> Rozdział 1  
> Queen "You're my best friend"  
> Muse "Undisclosed desires"  
> Adam Lambert „Whataya want from me" (Acoustic)  
> The White Stripes "I just don't know what to do with myself"  
> The Beatles "Help"
> 
> Rozdział 2  
> James Blunt "Tears and rain"  
> Kris Allen "Written all over my face"  
> Joan Jett "I hate myself for loving you"  
> Maroon 5 "Better that we break"  
> Adam Lambert "Underneath"  
> 30 Seconds To Mars "Beautiful lie"  
> Kris Allen "Love too much"  
> U2 "Stuck in a moment"
> 
> Rozdział 3  
> Robbie Williams "If it's hurting you"  
> Keane "Somewhere only we know"  
> Robbie Williams "Talk to me"  
> Kris Allen "The truth"  
> James Morrison & Nelly Furtado "Broken strings"  
> Linkin Park "Leave out all the rest"  
> Mona "Alibis"  
> Kris Allen "Leave you alone"  
> Maroon 5 "Goodnight, goodnight"
> 
> Rozdział 4  
> Nine Inch Nails "Hurt"  
> Kris Allen "Out Alive"  
> Adam Lambert "Can't let you go"  
> Seether ft. Amy Lee "Broken"  
> Bruno Mars "Count on me"  
> Adam Lambert "Broken open"  
> Nelly Furtado "Say it right"  
> Josh Groban "My confession"  
> The Pretty Reckless "You"  
> No Doubt "Don't speak"  
> Queen "Too much love will kill you"
> 
> Rozdział 5  
> Adam Lambert "Take back"  
> Evanescence "Missing"  
> Adele "Chasing pavements"  
> Allison Iraheta "Can't make you love me" (Bonnie Raitt cover)  
> Adam Lambert "Soaked"  
> Allison Iraheta "Trouble is"  
> Ron Pope "A drop in the ocean"  
> Robbie Williams "No regrets"  
> Adam Lambert "Time for miracles"
> 
> Epilog  
> Kris Allen "On our way"  
> Adele "Someone like you"  
> Kris Allen "Turn the pages"  
> Ryan Cabrera "I will remember you"  
> Kris Allen "From the ashes"  
> Take That "Eight letters"  
> Adam Lambert "Aftermath"  
> Sam Tsui "We found love" (Rihanna cover)


End file.
